Catalysts for catalyzing hydrosilylation reaction are known in the art and are commercially available. Such conventional hydrosilylation catalysts can be a metal selected from platinum, rhodium, ruthenium, palladium, osmium, and iridium. Alternatively, the hydrosilylation catalyst may be a compound of such a metal, for example, chloroplatinic acid, chloroplatinic acid hexahydrate, platinum dichloride, and complexes of said compounds with low molecular weight organopolysiloxanes or platinum compounds microencapsulated in a matrix or core/shell type structure. Complexes of platinum with low molecular weight organopolysiloxanes include 1,3-diethenyl-1,1,3,3-tetramethyldisiloxane complexes with platinum. These complexes may be microencapsulated in a resin matrix. Exemplary hydrosilylation catalysts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,601; 3,220,972; 3,296,291; 3,419,593; 3,516,946; 3,814,730; 3,989,668; 4,784,879; 5,036,117; and 5,175,325 and EP 0 347 895 B. Microencapsulated hydrosilylation catalysts and methods of preparing them are known in the art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,176 and 5,017,654.
These hydrosilylation catalysts suffer from the drawback of being extremely costly. Some of the metals in these hydrosilylation catalysts may also be difficult to obtain, and some of these hydrosilylation catalysts may be difficult to prepare. There is a need in industry to replace the conventional hydrosilylation catalysts described above with a less expensive and/or more readily available alternatives.